Diameter is an authentication, authorization and accounting (AAA) protocol for computer networks, and is a successor to Radius. It is used as a secure protocol for delivering AAA capability over a base network. The Diameter base protocol is defined in International Engineering Task Force (IETF) request for comments (RFC) 3588 which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Extensions to the base protocol also exist, with some extensions having defined standards. For example, RFC 4072 defines Diameter Extensible Authentication Protocol (EAP) Application. The above-referenced Diameter standards do not address Diameter node implementations. The standards also do not address how to efficiently distribute Diameter messages to processing elements in a given Diameter node architecture.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for source peer capacity-based Diameter load sharing.